Black Blood Saviors
by Zemohia
Summary: After the keshin is gone, Medusa is dead, and everyone is getting back to their normal lives. 2 years later Crona starts seeing visions and having nightmares of Medusa. Soon Soul and Maka must save Crona, and stop Medusa fight to be restored. But when Crona goes missing, people start becoming corrupt. Now they must not only stop Medusa, they must fight everyone they know and love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there bro's. One of my friends asked me to write a one-shot while we were watching Soul Eater... so I did. XD This story takes place when Maka and Soul are about 16-18 FYI. I might make more chapters if enough ppl want me too.**_

_**This story is related T for Language and Mild Adult Themes (Lemons/Limes if requested).**_

_**By HellsWorstMistake**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this story.**_

_The __rain __pounded __on __the __window __as __a __fierce __storm __blew __over __Death __City. __The __streets __were __flooded __up __and __thunder __and __lightning __roared __almost __every __10 __seconds, __lighting __up __the __sky __with __glorious __lights __of __electricity. __Maka __was __relaxed __on __the __couch __reading __a __book __(as __always) __and __listening __to __her __iPod. __She __had __her __volume __up __so __loud __trying __to __drown __out __all __the __other __noises __of __the __storm __t__hat __she __didn't __even __notice __the __other __presence __sneaking __up __on __her. __With __a __big, __squeezy __bear __hug, __Blair __hugged __her __from __behind, __her __pointy __hat __poking __in to __the __side __of __Makas__ face._

_"Hey hun, I'm going out tonight, I and I won't be home for a while." Blair said. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright in here all alone." Maka sighed and pushed her hat away and returned the hug._

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm strong enough to hold my own." She said with a confident smile. Blair had a slightly worried look on her face.

"I still wish Soul wasn't at that "guy's party" with everybody. I don't want to take the chance that someone will come in her and kidnap you." Blair finally let go and pulled on a leather coat and grabbed her bag off the coffee table. "Are you sure you're fine. Last call." Maka kicked her feet up onto the coffee table and rested her head on the back of the couch.

"I'm fine trust me." She smiled and pulled up her book again. Blair sighed and waved goodbye then walked out the door, locking it behind her. Maka shook her head and lost herself in her book again.

~~(0.0)~~

A while had passed before a what sounded like a knock at the door broke her concentration on her reading. She took out one earbud and waited, and when no sound came she put it back in. A minute later another knock broke out. She stood up and look through the eyehole on the door. There was no one there. Dumbass kids. When will they learn to stop pranking us. As she turned to walk away there was a small moan from outside.

"M...Maka." It was raspy but familiar. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she tore the door open.

"Oh my god Soul." Her voice was shaky. He was all bruised up and bloody and had a black eye. He kneeled on one knee and was holding his side. "What the hell happened? Did you get into a fight with Blackstar?" He tried to stand up, but his knees gave in and he fell again.

"No. I... I couldn't leave you here alone. Especially on a night like this. The streets are flooded, and my bike slipped and I hit a lightpost. The whole fucking bike flipped on top of me. I had to walk all the way her." He tried to stand again, but this time Maka helped him and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you fixed up." She slowly led him into the living room. His iPhone fell out of his pocket and his earbuds disconnected blaring Animal I've Become (by Three Days Grace). They ignored it and moved him to the couch. Maka sat Soul down and Put her hand on a huge cut on his side.

"Ow Fuck." He yelped. She gasped.

"I am so sorry." She ran into the bathroom to get bandages and disinfectant. It took her 10 minutes to wrap him up. Finally she got him an ice pack out of the fridge and he put it on his black eye. She walked over and picked up his iPhone, which was now playing Knives and Pens (by Black Veil Brides) and turned it off and dropped it on the coffee table.

"Are you sure this was a motorcycle accident? It seems pretty bad." He simply nodded and tried walking again. He was able to stand, but his legs were shaking violently. Maka walked over and motioned for him to sit back down, but he walked passed her and got his iPhone and put it back in his pocket. She came up in front of him put her hands on his chest. "So you came all this way, in this storm, just for me? What's the catch? Do you want something from me?" She stood looking him in the eyes.

"No catch. I just wanted you to be safe. This isn't the time you want to be alone in an apartment in the middle of the night." He smiled and put the ice pack on his eye for a moment. Maka smiled and scooted a little closer to him.

"Thanks Soul. It means alot to me." She looked at her feet as her face began to turn red. Soul grinned and put his hands on her chin and lifted her head up until she was looking him in the eyes.

"You mean a lot to me Maka." Now he was blushing. BLUSHING. Soul seemed to never blush because he was "too cool" for it. That meant this wasn't a prank set up by Blackstar, or an excuse to just leave the party. Maka smiled and rested her head on his chest. The he hugged her tight, making her jump.

"Soul..." He cut her off when his lips met hers. At first she was surprised, but soon her eyes fell closed and she stood there fully enjoying the taste of Souls mouth. SOul had equally as much enjoyment. She tasted like strawberry lip-gloss, which he loved. They stood there for a long time, savoring the moment. Finally Soul ended the kiss, but continued hugging her. "Soul... Why..."

"Because I love you Maka." He cut her off. Her eyes widened and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She buried her face in his shoulder and squeezed him with all her strength. " I love you so much, I can't even think of any words to describe it. The thought of someone hurting you, someone taking you away from me. I just can't bear it. I want to be with you forever. I never want to leave your side." He rested his chin on top of her head and embraced her. He felt her warm breath on his neck and never wanted that moment to end.

"Soul... I love you too. I'm so happy." She cried out in joy. He pulled her arm and they entered his bedroom. Again their lips met and they were kissing again. This time, though, Maka felt Souls tongue rub against her bottom lip, wanting entrance. She granted him access and his tongue shot into her mouth. It explored her mouth like it had a mind of its own. She tasted his tongue with hers, and they were soon enjoying each others mouths. Soul put his hands on Makas hips and turned her toward the bed. She pushed him forward and fell on top of him. They were now laying down on Souls bed, still kissing. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He broke the kiss for a moment and gently bit her neck. She blushed. Damn. This guy really knows how to turn a girl on. She latched her mouth back onto his, taking only a slight second away to pull off his shirt. His scar was still extremely visible on his chest, but so were his muscles. She began to rub his chest as they swapped saliva. They were now furiously making out. She ran her fingers through his long, shaggy silver hair. Souls hands explored her waist until they reached the edge of her shirt. They latched on asking for approval, and she raised her arms over her head giving him permission. He lifted her shirt over his head and left her in nothing but a lacey pink bra. He smiled.

"I didn't know pink was your color." Soul said. Maka giggled and reattached herself to his lips.

~~(0.0)~~

Blair walked in and set her bag on the floor next to the door.

"Ma..." she paused. She could her something softly in the distance. She walked around investigating. When she got to Souls room the noises became distinct. She could her the bed sheets rustling and Makas voice murmuring "Soul". She cracked open the door silently and peeked in. She saw Maka with her face buried into Souls. She turned and closed the door quietly.

"Kids these days."She giggled as she walked back to leave them in private.

**Well there you are. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to rate. Also make requests. Should the take it to the next step, should they stop and announce it to everyone, should Soul make his move, should they be interrupted? Whatever you want I will do. Just make sure you follow this story if you request something, so when I do update it you will know.**

**Bye for now y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again. Sorry it's been this long. I'm actually super happy that I found time to finish this book as fast as I did. School has been jackin' off all over my schedule, so I am definitely at a loss of spare time, so chapters will most likely take MUCH longer than this one did. I'm surprised at how many people actually like this book. So enjoy.

By: HellsWorstMistake a.k.a Zemohia

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. Please support the original release.

Chapter 2

Maka woke up, not even remembering when she fell asleep. She was still naked, and so was Soul who was next to her with his arms wrapped over her side. He was so warm, and so hot she was considering screwing him right there in his sleep. Rejecting the thought she looked around him at the clock. _3:45 in the morning?! How late have we been up. _Of course, she didn't care because she wouldn't mind staying up all night with him. She jumped when there was a knock at the door, causing her to bump Soul. He shifted and Maka froze hoping she didn't wake him. When he didn't she slowly walked to the door. She look through the eyehole, and didn't see anyone. _Doesn't anyone ever stand in front of the door. _She opened it only to find Blackstar leaning against wall. He looked over, and then blood started gushing out of his nose. Maka looked down and remembered she was still naked.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She said as she slammed the door. Throwing on a bathrobe from her room (where blair was sleeping naked on her bed) she hurried back to the door and swung it open. Blackstar still stood there wiping blood off of his face. He was blushing so bad his face was cherry red.

"What do you want. I was in the middle of some..." She stopped, not daring to say anything more. Blackstar crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, not even making eye contact with her.

"So where the hell were you?" He said in a serious voice (for once).

"What do you mean?" Maka was confused. He facepalmed and then turned and faced her, still not making eye contact.

"At the meeting. Lord Death wanted us to meet him. When you didn't come we called you twice, but you wouldn't answer. I knew you were home so that's why I came over." He was sounding a little angry now.

"I... I'm sorry I just..." She couldn't say what she was really doing, so she searched for an excuse. "I wasn't home."

"Bullshit. That is definitely why Souls bike has been out front when we were supposed to be heading over to the death room." He clenched his hands into a fist and bared his teeth. _Oh crap. This is bad. _Maka thought. "So thanks to YOU and your being to lazy to come, Crona thought you were ignoring him and ran away." Makas eyes widened.

"Why was Crona there, and why does he care whether I go to a meeting or not?" Blackstar took a deep breath and finally looked her in the eyes.

"Because he has been having visions of that bitch Medusa lately. She tells him that he needs to help her return. He is freaking out, and needed everybodies help to help him get rid of it. He needed YOU." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. Maka stood there speechless. _What have I done. I was too busy... with Soul to... . _A tear formed and rolled down her cheek. Blackstar turned and slowly walked away, but then stopped for a second. "We are having another meeting in the morning. BE THERE or so help me..." He stalked away without finishing his sentence. Maka still stood there crying. _What am I going to do? _She closed the door and stood in the center of the living room. Everything changed so much. All of the happiness Soul had brought her was fading away.

"What the hell is going on?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! (ooo Suspense). So now we fall directly into the main plot. Remember I still will take some requests, and I will try to put them in the story, so ask away. Sorry it was so short. I just got lazy!**

**Thanks for reading. Review, Favorite, Follow, all that funstuff!**

By y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again guys. I am pretty lucky to have gotten this far already, considering how much schoolwork and other stuff like that I have going on. I have a huge Rugby tournament and the finals (if we make it) are 28/11/12, so I have been very busy practicing. But I still found the time to make this for you guys, so here it is. Now this chapter will be the start of the main storyline. Remember that if you haven't already, make sure you go back and read the LAST PARAGRAPH of chapter 2. Or else you will be very lost as to what is going on. Enjoy!**

**This chapter is rated T for Intense Language**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. Please support the original release.**

**By: HellsWorstMistake (Zemohia)**

Chapter 3

Maka stood in the living room, processing what had happened.

"Crona! What is going on with you?" Tears rolled down her face and dripped onto the floor. It was 3 in the morning. Rain was still pouring down outside, flooding the streets. Black Star had just come by to tell her that she missed a VERY important meeting because she was "too busy" with Soul. Now Crona had run off and everyone is in a panic. Maka began to dry her eyes then walked into the kitchen. She grabbed out a tea package and heated up some water. She sat at the table, planning on what she would do next. She spaced out until water boiling snapped her out of it moments later. As she dipped the packet into the mug thoughts of Crona and her flowed through her mind. _Oh Crona, where are you? Oh death, please let him be alright." _Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the window. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the living room where there was a note taped to the large window. The wind blew hard, threatening to tear it off and send it flying through the wind. Quickly she threw it open, grabbed the note, and pushed it hard against the wind until it closed completely. The note was damp, and the ink was a little smeared, but still readable. The words hit her like she had gotten slapped.

"_Maka my friend, I do not want to leave you, but I bring danger to all of you. I could never deal with it if you got hurt. So I am leaving, not because I hate you, but because I am going to end this once and for all. Medusa knows I am the only one who can revive her, so I will end her for good, by ending myself. I will always remember you, and hope you will never forget the times we've had. You are like a sister to me, and I never want that feeling to go away. Farewell... Forever. Crona"_

She stood there, staring at the note with disbelief. The feelings of suffering and sadness stung her like a knife through the heart. She swung open the window and yelled out into the streets, "CRONA! DON'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T DO IT! CRONAAAAAA!"

Her throat hurt from how loud she was screaming. Soon Soul ran out with boxers on and rushed to her side.

"Maka what the hell is going on." She was at a full sob now, and she couldn't speak, so she handed him the note. As he read it his eyes widened. "No! Why? What the hell? Why would he..." He stuttered on as Maka sobbed into his shoulder. He pulled her close and rested his chin on her head, letting the note fall to the floor. "I am so sorry Maka, I wish I could do something..." He paused. He broke away from her, but grabbed her hands. "I'm going to find him. Stay here, and make sure that no one knows where I'm going." She nodded and tried to speak again, but her throat refused to let anything come out except a small whimper. Soul walked over into his room and pulled a small key out from a box on his nightstand. Unlocking the top drawer, he opened it revealing a Glock 19. He threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, then put on his leather jacket, hiding the gun in one of the pockets. Maka looked at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna shoot him. It's only for if anything bad happens." He motioned towards the bed. "Go back to sleep. You need it." He kissed her before turning away. Before he walked out the door he said. "I love you so much. I'll find him for you." And with that he left.

~~(0.0)~~

Soul

The wind stung Souls face as he zipped through the wet flooded streets on his motorcycle. His hair flowed behind him as he looked around for Crona. _Dammit. Why does this kid have to be so hard to find. He could be anywhere. _After an hour he stopped the bike and took a rest on the sidewalk. _Now think. If I had a problem with Medusa where would I go? _He jolted up as an idea popped into his head. The rain started to let up a little as he jumped back onto his bike, and raced towards the border of the city. All the buildings faded away in the distance as Soul raced towards the large house with stitches in it. Giant arrows stuck out of the ground like trees. _The sign of that bitch Medusa. I just remembered why I hate coming to this place._ Soul thought. A thick fog rose on the horizon as he drifted his bike to a full stop in front of Dr. Steins' lab. Crows that covered the lab soared away into the murky night sky. The moon shined over the porch as Soul walked up the front steps. They creaked under his weight letting off a screech into the silent air. He knocked, waiting for someone to answer. After a minute he tried again. When no one answered he slowly turned the handle, and opened it.

"Hello. Anybody here?" Nothing. He took a step in and looked around. "Stein? Marie? Anyone?" The only noise was a slight breeze that blew past him into the house.

"You should probably close the door. You could let in a draft." He jumped at the sudden voice that appeared behind him. It was shaky and raspy, but recognizable.

"CRONA! Where the hell have you been?" Soul turned only to be knocked by a blunt force, sending him flying into the living room. "Crona! What the hell..." This time Crona swung Ragnarock, his talking and shape-shifting sword, at Soul. Soul turned his arm into a scythe blade and blocked the blow. Crona repeatedly threw slashes and stabs at Soul, but he blocked every one of them with ease. "What are you doing. Is it Medusa?!" When he said that Cronas' eyes widened, then he stopped swinging. He stood there trembling.

"Y... yes. It is. She haunts me." A tear rolled down his cheek. "She won't leave me alone. Maka... I just want her to be safe... I just..." He fell to his knees and wept. "I won't let her hurt Maka." Then Soul kneeled next to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Look bro... I won't let her hurt Maka. Just tell me what's going on." His voice was soft and comforting. Crona stopped whimpering and looked up at him. "Look Crona... you're my friend. I won't let anyone hurt ANY of my friends." He patted Crona on the back and sat back.

"Friend? You say I'm your... friend?" Soul gave a big grin, revealing all of his shark-like teeth, and nodded in approval. "It's just... Medusa... She is talking to me... in my head... my dreams... she wants me to help bring her back to life... so she can... can..." His voice was choked and he looked like he was about to cry again.

"Please Crona don't cry. What does she want to do?" Soul put his hand on Cronas shoulder to comfort him.

"She wants... to KILL you all. She wants revenge on all of you." Soul looked down to the floor. _Wow I am so stupid. Why didn't I think of it. _He opened his mouth to say something, but Crona interrupted. "No! You can't tell Maka where I am. Don't follow me. I can't go on living like this. I WON'T!" He stood up and began to run out the door. Soul rushed after him, but Crona stopped and slammed Ragnarok's' hilt into Souls forehead. He began to feel woozy and all his energy seemed to fade away. Soul fell to the floor, but reached out towards Crona. "DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Crona yelled.

"No. Come back..." Then Soul lost his grip on consciousness and blacked out.

~~(0.0)~~

The wind had picked up again and ran was pouring through the open door by the time Soul woke up. A trail of blood lead out the front door. Of course, it wasn't Cronas. It was Souls. He sat up which sent a jolt of pain through his head. The wind stung the spot where Crona hit him with Ragnarock. He got to his feet and rushed out to the front porch.

"CRONA! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled into the distance. No sound returned. "CRONA!" HE kept yelling. he took a few steps forward. "CRONA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He slammed his fist against a nearby arrow. Pain shot throughout his entire body. He jumped onto his bike and rushed towards the city, calling for Crona as he went.

**So there you are. Epic? Suspenseful? All of the above? Well just be glad I got this done. I have had some extra time in school, so when I finish my work early I can work a little on this. So the next chapter will have more action, and more characters will get involved, so follow the story so you know when it is released. Anyway R&R.**

**Zemohia Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So my friends somehow got me involved in writing ll legit novel with them. It's still only just beginning, but it's turned out really good so far. The title is still somewhat being debated, but for right now it is called "Nightwalkers". Just wanted to let you know. So anyway this chapter was written with a lot of music inspiration. Any time I would get a block I'd listen to some music. Some of the songs inspired me. 1) Bewitched - Blood on the Dance Floor, 2)Last Resort - Papa Roach, 3)Give it all - Rise Against**

**This chapter is rated T for Language, Blood, and Very mild sexual content (lime) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. Please support the original release.**

**By: HellsWorstMistake (Zemohia)**

Chapter 4

Heavy rain poured down on Death City flooding up the streets. Maka was curled up on her couch, dry tears staining her face. She was shivering, not from cold, but from fear. Not only did Crona, her best friend who was like a brother to her, run away threatening to kill himself, but now Soul, her boyfriend and partner, was out in the rain, with the streets flooded, riding his motorcycle to find Crona. Her head ached at the thought of Crona killing himself because of Medusa, his abusive mother. _That bitch better hope there isn't an afterlife because if there is I'll beat the shit out of her then. _She thought. Lightning struck making her jump. Tears began to well up in her eyes. _You took my best friend. So help me god, you'd better not take Soul too. _Her hands clenched into fists. Suddenly Blair, a cat women who basically lived with them, and always tries to seduce Soul, walked out in nothing but a skimpy bra and panties. For once she didn't have her hat on.

"Wow Maka you are so loud. You just woke me..." She paused when she say a tear roll down Makas cheek. "Oh my god, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Blair ran over to her sobbing friend and gave her a big, squeezy bear hug.

"N...No. It's not you. It's just..." She sniffed, then broke off into a sob.

"What happened? Did Soul do something? If you want I could beat him for you. I could cut off his..."

"No it's not Soul either. It's Crona. He wants to kill himself. Soul's out looking for him now. I just..." Maka interrupted. She wrapped herself around Blair and cried into her shoulder. Blair stroked Makas hair and began to sing a soft lullaby (which was only her "Pumpkin Pumpkin song" slowed down).

"It's okay hun. They'll be just fine." When she said that Maka sniffed, but began to cry harder. "If you want I could go look for them." She began to stand, but Maka grabbed her hand.

"Please don't go. I don't wanna be alone right now." Blair sighed and lifted Makas chin up until they were looking each other in the eyes.

"It'll be alright. Soul will come back, and Crona couldn't have gone to far, if he had the time to give you that note." Maka put a surprised look on her face.

"How did you know about the note?" She asked.

"Uum... I saw it laying there on the floor. I figured he gave it to you." Blair replied. She turned around and began to walk into the kitchen. "5:30! I'm gonna be late for work." She exclaimed and began to rush into the bathroom. She paused. Maka was still sitting there on the couch, curled up and ready to bawl again. "Maka babe, I'm so sorry, but I gotta go to work soon. I have to leave at 6:00, but I'm sure Soul will be back by then." She assured, then she rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. Maka was alone again. Her knees were pressed against her face, and shivers rushed down her back. A couple of minutes passed by. Minutes that felt like hours to her as she waited in silence for Soul and/ or Crona to come back.

~~(0.0)~~

Five minutes later Soul swung the door open. He was soaking wet, water dripping in puddles on the doorway, and a few drops of blood dripped down his forehead where Crona had hit him. Maka jumped up and raced over to him, jumping on him with a hug that threatened to knock him over. She was sobbing so hard into his damp shoulder she felt she would pass out from a lack of air. He returned the hug and stroked her back gently.

"Soul what the hell took so long? I was so worried." Her voice was raspy and her throat was tight. She looked up at him and saw only disappointment. "You didn't find him, did you?" He simply nodded his head. Then something strange happened. A tear rolled down his cheek, or at least it looked like a tear. It might have been just a drop of water. But then another came after it. He wiped them away quickly, hoping she hadn't seen them, but she did. Soul, the most popular guy around, who was "too cool for school", or almost anything for that matter, was CRYING! "Soul. What happened?" Maka asked lightly.

"Well... It's just... I..." He wanted to tell her, but remembering what Crona said. Maka would try to stop him, but he couldn't let Crona be angry at them, and possibly have Medusa kidnap Maka and kill her. "I couldn't find him. And I'm in a lot of pain right now. Physically and mentally." She put her finger lightly on the cut, but pulled away quickly and gasped when he winced in pain.

"How did you get this?" She asked him.

"I was walking and I slipped. It's just a cut. Not a big deal." He grinned, but she could tell he was lying, but let it go anyway.

"Well I'm glad you're back in one piece. I was so scared. Don't you ever leave like that again." She demanded then felt tears again building up, threatening to escape her eyes.

"Maka I will never leave you. I will always be here for you. I want to be with you forever. This is a little sudden, but..." He got on his knees and pulled a small diamond ring out of his back pocket. "Will you please be my partner forever. Be with me, and we can raise a family, grow old and die together. Just like you've always wanted." Maka felt a burning sensation inside of her that made all of her feelings of sorrow and fear fade away. She was at a loss for words. Her mind scrambled for the power to talk, but she just couldn't. So she tackled him in a hug that sent them both tumbling to the ground. FInally her mouth opened and she replied,

"Yes Soul. Of course I will. I love you so much. I..." He put a finger over her mouth to shush her, and put one hand on the back of her head and touched his forehead lightly against her.

"I love you too Maka. I love you so much I'm at a loss for words trying to describe it." His lips closed in on hers and they fell all the way back until they were laying on the floor. Her smooth skin rubbed against his as her bathrobe began to fall open under her. They took a small break so Maka could put on the ring. It was a perfect fit. Her beauty stunned Soul as her eyes sparkled in the light as she looked down at him. Their lips met again, this time more fiercely. The whole world, and all of their problems, seemed to slip away as they laid there kissing. Maka ran her fingers through Souls hair as her robe sleeves slid down off of her shoulders. He rubbed her smooth, flawless legs. They were perfect, unblemished. She smelled like strawberries, which was his favorite. Suddenly Blair came out of the bathroom in just a towel (as always) and walked into the living room.

"Maka hun. How are you doing..." She paused as she saw them on the floor. She sighed in facepalmed. "Oh get a goddamn room you guys." She giggled. They both looked up at her in surprise. Then they burst out laughing.

"Sorry to break it to you, but this is our room, not yours." Soul laughed. Blair turned and walked, purposely flashing her butt at Soul. Surprisingly this time he didn't get a nosebleed. He just turned and looked away.

"Whatever. Just get off the floor before someone trips over you." She replied. Maka stood up and dashed in front of her.

"Guess what Blair?" She was smiling wide.

"What?" Blair replied, raising one eyebrow. Maka simply held her hand up for Blair to see. "Holy shit. So you finally grew a set and made your move, huh Soul? Nice work. I'm so happy for you. Oh my god, I've gotta tell everyone." She squealed as she rushed into Makas room. Maka laughed at her comment, but Soul only sighed in embarrassment. Before Blair turned the corner she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Hey by the way, there is some disinfectant in the medicine cabinet for your head Soul." The she skipped away into Makas room humming her "Pumpkin pumpkin song" (the only song she ever seems to sing). Soul turned back to Maka and nuzzled her head with his chin.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever. I just wish Crona could be here..." He stopped when Maka got a depressed look on her face again. "But don't worry, we'll find him by then. I won't stop looking till he's safe and sound." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wait a minute... I just realized something. How did Blair know about your forehead?" They both stared at the the closed door that lead into Makas room.

**Ooooo, what's gonna happen next?! I've been suggested to make the chapters a little longer by my friends. If you guys want that then I'll make it happen. Also next chapter will be rated M, but note for sexual content, but blood, gore, angst, attempted suicide (by Crona obviously), and language. Plus a LOT will be revealed, so make sure to keep updated.**

**See y'all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wassup guys. Sorry this chapter is gonna be SUPER short, but be prepared for a MAJOR cliffhanger in this chapter (hehe i'm just that evil :D). Also I DID change the name, only because my original intentions were to make this a one or two chapter story, but it turned out to be much more than that, so now the name is no longer "Soul Crossed Lovers" (obviously). **

**This chapter is rated M for Language, Blood, Gore, and attempted suicide. **

**By: HellsWorstMistake (Zemohia)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. Please support the original release.**

The rain poured heavily, echoing on the roof of the little, dark, damp cave Crona had taken shelter in. Only the light of a dim flashlight the he held lit up the pitch black area around him. Small drips of water echoed, filling the almost silent cave with noise. He wandered around until he reached a large clearing, with enough room to start a fire. The logs he collected were wet, and they caused more smoke than flame. It burned his eyes, and when he inhaled it he coughed terribly, hurting his throat even more. Ash filled the air, and Crona was forced to destroy his only source of warmth. He curled up in a ball and shivered on the cold, hard ground. Tears began leaking out of his eyes, down his cheek.

"Maka... I'm sorry."

Suddenly Ragnarock formed out of his back and leaned over him.

"Hey! Get up off the ground you big wuss! Quit Cryin'! Man you are such a baby." Crona simply rolled over and continued sobbing. "God you are such a pain." He groaned as he began hitting him on the head. Finally snapping Crona punched Ragnarok in the chin sending him flying backwards.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S HARD ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH ALL THIS SHIT WITHOUT YOU ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" He yelled. This time even Ragnarok stared at him in awe. It wasn't like Crona to to curse, let alone yell at Ragnarok. He then crossed his arms and rested them on Cronas head.

"I'm sorry bro. Don't think I don't feel you. She's haunting me too you know? I'm supposed to convince you to join my side, just because she created me. I hate her as much as you do. We're in this together alright?" Crona simply sighed and sat up still curled up, with his knees to his chin.

"Well I won't put Maka, Soul, or anyone else in danger. I'm going to find a way to end this."

A sigh was released from both their mouths at the same time. "Ragnarok, I have an idea... but you won't like it."

"Try me. i'm here to help."

"I need you... to... to... strangle me." The words barely escaped his throat as sobs began to break out again. Then Ragnarok let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Wow you are so stupid aren't you?! I'm a part of you. It's like trying to strangle yourself. When you pass out, I pass out. It's impossible." They both sat searching their minds for ideas. At that moment Crona was thrown back as another vision from Medusa forced its way into his mind.

~~(0.0)~~

Medusa stood there staring directly at Crona. They were on a small platform suspended above a pit of lava, with arrow trees sticking up all around them. She had the evil, haunting grin that she always wore. A scowl creeped up on Crona's face.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled.

"Ooo, why so feisty? Is it really so bad for a mother to want to simply give her only child another hug?!" She extended her arms, but he made no movement toward her.

"I know what you really want. I'm not falling for any of your tricks. I will NEVER hurt any of my friends, or let you hurt them." A sudden bravery showed on his face. He held out his hand and Ragnarok formed into it. "Are you ready buddy?" There was no response. "Ragnarok?! Can you hear me?" He stared at his now silenced sword.

"He can't hear you. We are the only ones in this realm." Medusa told him with a wicked grin. "You are outmatched without your weapon." She chuckled at him. Crona gripped his sword so tight he thought his hands would begin bleeding.

"I don't need him to speak to beat you." He rushed up at Medusa and took a lightning fast swing at her. Of course, she simply deflected the swing with her bare hands. With swing after swing, he only became tired as she remained unscathed. Every breath he took was more congested than the last. Suddenly Medusa was able to strike a blow to his chest which sent him skidding across the ground. He was thrown over the edge, but he was able to catch himself. The lavas heat stung his feet as he dangled off the edge. Using what little strength he had left, he pulled himself onto the flat ground of the platform.

"Can't you see it's pointless. Just give up and let me help you." Medusa told him. He wiped a drop of blood from his chin and snickered.

"You think... I'm stupid enough... to fall for that. I know... you can't help me. Only... make my life a living hell." He got to his feet and stood his ground. Medusa held out her hand and a small black flame formed in it.

"You know it's the only way to save them." Then the flame turned a picture of Maka and Soul in a big bear hug. His eyes widened as the shock and revelation hit him.

"You wouldn't." He snapped. He raised Ragnarok and took an attack position. She giggled (again).

"Or would I?" The picture in her hands then burst into flames. Ashes flew into his face as he stood frozen in fear.

"YOU WOULDN'T YOU BITCH!" He screamed as he ran at her. Even she wasn't expecting the ferocity he let out. He swung at such a power and speed it just barely hit her, causing blood to spray from a slash on her cheek.

"How dare you hurt your mother. You WILL be punished!" She snapped, putting pressure where he cut her. An arrow suddenly appeared under him, which sent him flying towards her. Her out raised hand, and long fingernails, stabbed him and sliced clean through him. Blood sprayed from his mouth all over her face. "That'll teach you to resist me." She laughed. Medusa's laugh was so ear piercing that Crona cringed, with made him hurt even more. She laid him down face up and leaned over him. "Now will you be obedient?" All he could do was twitch and moan. "Good..." She huffed. Kneeling beside him she placed her hands on his head. He felt his thoughts, feelings, and memories slowly fade away. Sweat dripped from his forward as he used all his strength to try and resist her penetration, but to no prevail. He then remembered nothing, but the pain and suffering she brought to him. His surroundings turned into nothing but black as he passed out. Medusa stood and dusted off her dress and hands. "Finally... now isn't that better?!" Crona twitched a few times, then got to his feet. He opened his eyes, which were now pure, milky white. His mouth dropped open to speak, but nothing but slight groans and gasps came out. Finally when he found the words, in a raspy voice he said:

"Sanity... is... for... the... weak!"

**BIG CLIFF HANGER! I'm terrible aren't I? Anyways sorry that it was short, but at least I found the time to do this. I'm going to be pretty busy until the holiday starts, but then again I won't have much time because I'll be busy with family and friends. So count this as my early Christmas present. Anyway R&R.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha! So I literally have written most of this chapter IN SCHOOL. You see, we have had a lot of assignments and projects in class that we use laptops for. Basically after I finished the assignment I'd continue this on Google Docs. So... that's why I was able to finish this so fast. Anyways enjoy!**

**By: HellsWorstMistake (Zemohia)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. Please support the original release. (Trust me, It's awesome.)**

**Chapter 6**

The Death Room was crowded with all of the top meisters and their weapons, death scythes, and faculty of the DWMA. Their conversations flooded the room, making it hard to identify specific voices. Soul and Maka stood in the midst of the chaos, hand in hand, searching for their friends.

"MAKA!" Yelled a certain red haired death scythe. His yell was so loud it somehow made the noise of the room dim down to almost nothing, but it soon began to rise up again. Maka grumbled as her father, Spirit Albarn, rushed through the crowd to her side. "Where the hell were you last night?! Were you hurt or sick?!" He screamed in her ear. She shoved him away so hard he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Dad I'm fine. I was just... busy." She answered in an annoyed tone. She scooted closer to Soul.

"Trust me pops, she's fine." He said. The word "pops" made Spirits face turn red and it looked like his head was about to blow to pieces right there.

"What did you just call me, punk?" He snarled. Soul simply sneered and held up Makas hand, revealing the big, beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Spirits mouth almost dropped to the floor and his words came out like little whimpers.

'Maka... you mean... with HIM?!" He whimpered as tears formed in his eyes. Maka began to chuckle slightly.

"Yes dad, we're engaged. And nothing you can say will change that. I'm Soul's now." She hugged Soul and looked mockingly at her father who was now curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing like a three year old. They both laughed then walked away from the sorry sight to find everyone else. Suddenly Soul zipped around and held up his arm in guard as Black*Star came crashing down from the ceiling with his fist extended. Soul easily blocked it and threw him to the ground, causing the floor to crumble into a large crater under him. Black*Star twitched as blood dripped from his mouth and nose. Maka gasped and kneeled next to him, but Soul just stood there and sighed.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled as she ran up to her meisters aid. "Soul why can't you be more gentle with him?" She said as she wiped a drop of blood from the side of Black*Stars mouth. Soul simply shrugged and and returned his hand into Makas grasp. Tsubaki looked up and noticed the ring on her finger. She gasped and stood up, and stuck her head in between theirs. "So guys, is there something you need to tell me?" She giggled. Maka began to blush and Soul grinned with his shark-like teeth.

"Well haven't you already guessed?" Maka said holding up her hand. She liked not even having to say it, that simply showing her ring said it all.

"Oh my god this is so exciting. I'm so happy for you both." She exclaimed as she pulled them both into a big hug. Black*Star groaned and held up his hand and gave them a big thumbs up. Soul laughed and helped up his friend. They bumped their knuckles together and laughed.

~~(0.0)~~

Soon, Lord Death held up his hand to silence everyone. As the room got quiet a serious feeling flooded the room. He stood for a few moments before speaking.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming so early in the morning. As most of you know we have a big crisis on our hands." He sighed then continued. "Our fellow meister Crona has been having strange visions from Medusa. He has gone off somewhere, and we cannot find him. We can only hope he has the power to keep himself from her control, but we cannot be sure of his victory. If he can't keep his mind from her grasp then Medusa could be restored. Then we would have a major problem. Her anger and hatred towards us will leave her with no mercy towards the city. So that's why I have called you here. We need many search parties out and looking for him. CHeck everywhere, even outside of the city. I want groups of at least 6, just for save measures, and I want them formed by tonight. When you have your group then report back to me so we can get you registered." He waved a hand at Spirit, Stein, and Marie. "Or to one of my death scythes. Make sure you have an adult with you, kids." He turned around. "That is all. Please be safe, and best of luck to all of you." Then he left. The room remained silent as everyone crammed out of the room. Of course Maka, Soul, Spirit, and everyone else stayed in. Kid, Liz, and Patty all met up with the five of them.

"So I guess it's obvious what our team is gonna be." Kid said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think it's best we get all of our stuff together. We can report back to Death a soon as everyone's ready." Spirit suggested.

"Hey old man, who put you in charge?" Soul demanded. Spirit sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Considering I'm not only the adult here, but a Death Scythe, I think you'd better just listen to me." He snapped. Tsubaki said her farewells and pulled Black*Star along and out of the room. Soon after Kid, Patty, and Liz left. No one was really in the mood for any conversations, or talking about Crona. As Maka and Soul began to walk out Spirit grabbed ahold of Souls arm.

"Can I speak to you for a minute. In private." He shot a look at Maka. Soul nodded and she walked out and left the two of them alone.

"What is this all about?" Soul asked. Spirit sighed and looked towards the ground.

"Look... as much as I don't like it, Maka loves you. She is always so happy around you, and you seem to make he sadness and agony go away. I can't choose those feelings for her. So just remember this: do NOT dare break her heart. Don't let her get hurt. Protect her with all of her strength. You will regret it if you don't." Soul grinned.

"You can count on that. I won't let anything happen to her." A sigh of relief came out of Spirits throat.

"Well then, let's get this Crona business over with, son." When he called Soul "son" it made Soul realize that Spirit had accepted their relationship and wouldn't have to worry about waking up to find Spirit holding a machete or gun up to his head. Soul turned and left to meet up with Maka. Spirit stayed behind and wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. _Good kid. I really hope I can trust him._ He thought. Suddenly a voice from the shadowed part of the room made Spirit jump.

"Well look who it is." Said the voice. Spirit turned around, but as he did the figure jumped out and hit Spirit full on. He tried to wrestle against it, but it was too strong and he had to give up.

"Now give in. Let the darkness take you." Spirit glared into the figures pure white eyes before watching the room fade to black and losing consciousness.

**OH NO! What is gonna happen to Spirit?! I'll work as fast as I can to finish the next chapter, but I highly doubt it will be released before Christmas break is over. But you never know. So seriously, R&R, I want to know what I can improve on! Anywayz see ya 'round (^u^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Well the holidays are over. I actually finished this chapter a while ago, but I've been too lazy to post it, so I finally got around to it, and here it is. I don't have anything else to say, so why don't I just shut the hell up and get onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. Please support the original release.**

**By:HellsWorstMistake**

Chapter 7

The streets were finally not flooded, but they were still damp and slippery so no one was out yet. A thick fog floated around the streets. Soul and Maka walked alone back to the apartment, Maka hugging him from the side and his arm around her shoulders. She was shivering from the cold, and from fear. Soul tried to comfort her as much as possible, but he knew she would never be alright until they found Crona safe and sound. Their footsteps echoed in the night, startling a flock of crows who were picking worms from off the wet sidewalks. They were silent because neither of them really had anything to say. The events of the past two days had numbed their minds, and they weren't as active, or cheerful as they used to be. Soul opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He wished that it all was just a terrible nightmare, and soon he would wake up to his normal life. As the apartment came into sight Soul got a strange feeling.

"Hey Maka..." She looked at him with her wide, beautiful green eyes. He say fear, and agony, but a trace of love in them. "D... Do you feel like someone is... watching us right now? I know it's a weird question." She looked around, then closed her eyes to sense for any other souls.

"A...Actually there is another soul around. They're in that alley." She pointed to a small alleyway that was directly next to them.

"I'd better go check it out..." He paused when a look of worry came over Makas face. "Nevermind. Let's just ignore it." As they continued walking Soul got the strange feeling again. He looked back towards the alley, seeing nothing. "Maka are you sure..." She threw her fingers over his mouth to quiet him, then spun around. "Maka what's wrong."

"The soul... it just disappeared. I can't find it..." She screamed out when a black hooded figure jumped towards them. He reached his arm out, which was covered by a black, leather glove, and grabbed Makas shirt collar. A streak of red and black flew between them as Soul turned his hand into a scythe and slashed his arm. "What the hell, that presence was gone a second ago... now it just..." She was interrupted when the man pulled a knife on her. Soul countered it with his hand, and kicked him straight in the chest. The man was thrown backwards by the force. Recovering from the fall, faster than they could see, he zipped around behind them and lunged at Maka again with the knife. Maka was able to just barely dodge it, but it was too close for her comfort.

"Goddammit. Who the hell is this guy?!" Soul cursed as he dodged more rapid swings. Soon they began to tire, and the calls were closer and closer each time, but the man seemed to not tire at all.

"This is useless! We can hardly dodge him, let alone gets some hits in on him." Maka exclaimed. Suddenly there was a bright shine that streamed into their eyes, making them all flinch.

"YAHOO!" Yelled a familiar, blue haired assassin, and the man was taken completely by surprise. Black*Star slammed Tsubaki, who was in Enchanted Sword mode, down at the man, lodging her in his shoulder. The man cried out in pain and leaped back from them. "You guys are lucky your god was here to save your asses. I didn't know you were this pathetic." He taunted, but was interrupted by the mans quick attack. "WOAH, that was close." He yelled, almost like he was enjoying himself (which wouldn't be surprising if he was).

"Black*Star be careful! This guy is fast!" Tsubaki yelled at him. He looked down at her.

"I am fine on my own. Stop worrying."

"Well I am just trying to keep you safe!"

"A god doesn't need help to keep himself safe. He helps keep all weaklings safe." The man used their argument to his advantage and dashed towards Black*Star and Tsubaki. Luckily, Maka took Soul in scythe form and leaped in front of them, parrying the strike. Soul grinned, even though no one else could see it.

"Well, Maka, it looks like someone has got their fighting spirit back." She grinned back at him and pushed against the man, making him flail his arms in the air, and took another swing at him. Turning the battle around, she made him leap backwards to dodge each swing she sent at him. Black*Star joined in and came at him from behind. Together they sent him running all over the place. Finally he ended the charade and jumped above them both, sending them crashing into each other. A strange aura formed around his hand as they both recovered. He waved his arm and a long slash of energy was thrown towards them. Luckily they recovered in time to dodge. The energy hit the ground, cutting a long slash into the ground, the impact throwing them backwards. Black*Star was the first to counterstrike as he leaped up the buildings toward the man. Bolts of energy were repeatedly being shot his way, but he evaded them like they were moving in slow motion. By the time he got there the man was thrown off guard and Black*Star was able to land a hit on his arm. The man fell to the ground, holding his injured arm as he dashed towards the alleys, but Maka beat him there landing another blow on his leg. Black*Star fell behind him, preventing him from escaping.

"Time for you to lose the hood." Maka said confidently as she took it in her grasp. Before she had a chance to pull it off a jolt of pain burst through her back. She turned around to see another hooded person pull a sword out of her.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted, but he was thrown away, still in scythe form, by a third hooded person. Black*Star tried to run, but the hooded man grabbed his leg and sent him towards the street floor. The second hooded man was twice as short as the other two, and the third towered over them, his muscles clearly visible through the thin fabric. They wrapped the man's arms around their shoulders and carried him away. Maka struggled to look up, and the short hooded person turned to look at her. She gasped in disbelief as a strand of pink hair fell from it's hiding in the hood.

"C...Crona?" She forced out before she passed out, pale and bloody, on the street.

~~(0.0)~~

Stein woke up on the floor, his head aching. He stood up, realizing he had probably rolled off of it. Marie yawned and shifted, not realizing her husband had left her grasp. A smile widened on his face as he watched her sleep so peacefully. She seemed to take his mind off of the nightmare he just had. _Strange. _He thought. _It seemed so real. _His chair sat in the corner of the room, knocked on it's side. Feeling around, he searched for Maka's soul in the city. _Why would I have this dream about her? Nothings gonna happen to her. _He stiffened as he found her soul very, VERY, weak. Pulling on his coat, he rushed out the door. _Oh god, please tell me she's alright. They couldn't have got her. It's too soon! _Thoughts of worry and fear raced through his mind as he rushed through the wet streets of Death City.

**Oooo. Stein knows! Anyway sorry if this chapter was so short. I was in a rush to finish it, because I wanted to finish it before I start my new fanfiction (which will be released soon). And yes I am not going to stop making this, or make it any less of a priority. Until next time, seeya!**

**R&R please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been INCREDIBLY busy with other stuff. I've had little or no time to work on this, as well as some of my other stuff. So here it is finally!**

**By: Zemohia (Previously HellsWorstMistake)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. Please support the original release.**

Chapter 8

Soul shot up from his sleep panting. _What the hell? Was that a dream? Where am I? _He gasped for breath as he looked around the dark, damp concrete room. There were no windows, and only one eerie door at the end of the room. Bare gray walls surrounded him from all directions. The bed Soul was on was like a hospital bed; uncomfortable, cold, and hard. He attempted to turn, but a sharp stinging pain shot through his body, causing him to drop back down and curl up in a ball. He grunted and squeezed his side, which was strangely wrapped up in bandages.

"You really shouldn't try to move. Your wounds still haven't healed." A low voice said from the shadows in the corner. A small cloud of smoke arose from a small, orange glow coming from the direction of the voice.

"Stein?! Where are we? What happened?" Soul shot up again, only to feel the same pain shoot through him, making him wince.

"What did I just say? Stay still!" He sighed and facepalmed as Soul slowly backed onto the bed. "Look, you got attacked right after the meeting. You were all badly injured, but everyones fine. Maka's in the other room sleeping." When he said Makas name Soul's eyes widened and he thrashed himself up. Fortunately Stein was faster, and caught him by the shoulder, pinning him to the bed. "You idiot! Stop moving! You wanna bleed out to death?!" He yelled. This instantly made Soul settle down. They both sighed, and Soul coughed on the smoke from Steins cigarette.

"So Stein, you got any leads on Crona yet?" Soul choked out. His scar began stinging, and he clutched his chest, the pressure easing the pain. Stein shook his head.

"No. He's pretty hard to find. Of course, once you and Maka are ready you can both head out. I'm sure you'll find him. After all, you guys are closest to him." He adjusted the screw in his head, and took a step back to lean against the concrete wall.

"How long?" Soul mumbled. Stein cocked his head, not understanding the question. "How long until we get out of here? How bad are her injuries?" He specified.

"Not too bad luckily, but nevertheless she'll be stuck in bed for a few days. She took a couple deep blows on her side and arm, but nothing fatal. You guys should be out of here by Saturday!" He smiled, trying to reassure the panicked weapon.

_Three days?! That's almost a whole week. And after we got so close to finding a clue on Crona! _Soul raged on in his head while Stein continued.

"Unfortunately, we have no leads on who attacked you. They disappeared right after they attacked you. No trace, no trail, no clues. Obviously, they are tough foes, so whoever they are and whatever they want, it can't be a good thing. Man, so many problems have been popping up. First Crona, now this! I thought the keshins death would've brought a long time of peace. Guess I was wrong." Stein continued to rant while Soul got lost in his own thoughts.

_The one who attacked me, their attacks seemed so familiar. I swear I've fought someone like them before. Who are they? I wonder... maybe... _

"Hey Soul, I have a question." Stein asked softly. Soul grunted as to say "What?" "When were you gonna tell me that Maka was pregnant? " This made Soul cough and he shot up to a sitting position.

"What!?" He raised his voice in disbelief.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Stein and Soul both took a double-take at the door.

"I'll check it out" Stein said in a low worried voice. He shot out the door and his footsteps faded into nothing. Soul sat the in the bed for a minute, waiting to hear Stein come back and tell him it was just a false alarm. Unfortunately, he didn't come back. As five minutes passed Soul pushed his muscles, and lifted himself off the bed and onto his feet. Taking small baby steps he moved from the room into the hallway. He began to walk the way Stein had went, but a quiet creek behind him made him turn. A door had been busted open, and splinters littered the floor around it. He walked over to it and stared inside. The was no one there.

_This must've been what caused the noise. Who's room is this?_ He ventured further into the eerie, empty room. Looking around, he noticed a large black coat laying in the corner. Picking it up and lifting it to his face, the smell of Maka flooded his nostrils. _Shit! Maka! _Ignoring all the pain he felt, he switched to a sprint and dashed down the dark, damp hallway.

~~(0.0)~~

Stein gasped for breath as he ran through the creepy forest outside his house. A dark feeling filled him as the possibilities rushed through his mind. _It's them! It's gotta be! They weren't satisfied so they had to come back to finish it! And now they know where my secret infirmary is! Damn it all! _His thoughts were interrupted when his foot caught on a tree root and he went tumbling to the ground. Struggling to regain his footing, a cold, black fog surrounded him.

"Hello Stein. It's been a while." An evil, twisted voice came out. Medusa stepped out from behind an arrow tree and stood there with her arms crossed.

"Haha, wow. My mind is really out of it today. I'm even seeing things!" He tried to convince himself. Medusa only grinned with her crooked smile.

"Oh no, you're perfectly sane. That's the problem. I'm merely an entity right now, but I need your help. I guess I won't be able to corrupt you again, so I'll have to force you!"

"And how do you expect to do that? You aren't even alive! You can't touch me." He laughed as he adjusted his screw.

"Because I have someone who is alive helping me. I actually have many, but this one in particular did it willingly." She laughed wickedly as a hooded person stood on her right.

"Let me guess... That would be Crona?" Stein spoke his exact thought.

"Nope. Wrong guess." The hooded person said. It was a mature, feminine voice. With that, she shot towards him and slammed into him, full force. Stein grunted and recovered from the blow, only to instantly be hit with another. This time he recovered and sent a punch at his attackers face. It was a direct hit, and their hood was thrown back off their head, revealing a large, pointy witch hat. "Meow!" The woman laughed as she stepped in for another attack.

**Well there you have it! Soul is a sly dog XD and the traitor is revealed! Sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the rest done a lot quicker. Hope you liked it.**

**R&R Please ^_^**


End file.
